After Only Forever
by Elayna Fournier
Summary: It's been a long time since Remus and Sirius have seen each other. It seems like forever. They'd wait an eternity. Whomping willow scenemainly thoughts


Hey, welcome to my new story. Normally I don't post stuff up here, but yeah. This can be confusing. So here are the various pov's:

**Sirius Black**

_Remus Lupin_

_**Both **_

Narrative

Good luck!

**_After Only Forever_**

**Gray. The sky is a grim gray due to the low-hanging clouds. I sigh. It's been this way for weeks, possibly months. I'm not sure, though. Time escapes me. Either way, the weather is dreary, depressing. Much like my own attitude, dampening my life and soul.**

**I sigh again, gazing around me to take in my surroundings. I'm in an alley-dark and abandoned. I'm not sure how I got here, I just am. I know where I'm going, though. I'm going to find my freedom, my friend, and my godson…**

_I gaze out the window of my classroom. Gray. That's the color of the sky. The low hanging clouds have been present for weeks-for months in my heart. I sigh, the weight of my own pain crushing me. _

_I gaze out the window again and see the whomping willow thrashing around in the wind. How did I get here? Not physically, but my state of mind...I look at the willow again. Something big is about to happen. But what? I sigh and continue with my work. Damn you, Sirius Black. _

**There it is. The tree that has been a pivotal part of my life. I gaze at it and whimper slightly as my memories overwhelm me. **

**I gaze back at the sky. Something's about to happen-I can feel it. Until then, though, I can only wait. **

**I will wait. **

_It's 8:00. What are they doing out at this time? And more importantly, how is he with them? It must be a malfunction. It's the only way…_

_I gaze out my window and see three students walking. It must be a malfunction._

_Only thing is, the map doesn't lie… _

**There he is. Now's my chance. The chance for my freedom, my life. The chance for revenge, justice. The chance for James, Lily. The chance…the chance for my godson. I intend to take this chance. After all these years, I deserve some vengeance. Hell, we all deserve it. **

_Something's wrong. I have to get down there! I rush out of my room. Events have changed so drastically and I don't know what to think anymore. I'm about to discover that the past twelve years of my life have been a lie…or at least I hope so. _

**Damn. I didn't want to hurt the kid. But he has something I want…something I need. Behind me I hear screaming. It doesn't matter. I have what I came for. **

_They're not here. Oh hell, they're not here! That means…I look over at the whomping willow, swallowing hard. That means they're all in there. Which means…damn. _

**This isn't how my plan was supposed to go. The rat should be killed by me, not me by my godson. I sigh. Oh well, this isn't the first plan I've had to go awry. **

_I'd forgotten how much I hate this tunnel. I only hope I'm not too late. I can hear talking and I pick up my pace. I'm not too late. Not yet, anyways. _

**I close my eyes, Harry's wand in my face. Dang, this is it. **

_I pause outside the door to compose myself. Damn, here it goes. _

_**My one last chance! **_

The door burst open. Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped as Professor Lupin charged in the room. Moments later the three of them were disarmed and Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were embracing in a brotherly fashion.

_I'm sorry I didn't believe you. _

**Finally, I have my friend back. I smile as I look in his eyes. **

_I am so sorry that I didn't believe you. I'll never doubt you with something this serious again. _

**The bloody girl is shrieking at Remus for something- probably for befriending me, a murderer. It doesn't matter. He knows. **

**I smile back at him.**

**He knows. **

_Finally, after so long, I know the truth. _

**Finally, after so long, I get to explain myself. **

_And it only took…_

**I only had to wait…**

**_12 years…_**

The two men-friends from their childhood and potential enemies in life-smiled at each other. Thirteen years. It may have seemed like forever, but it was worth the wait. In the end, they would have waited for an eternity.

A.N. In case you didn't catch why I called this "After only Forever", reread the last paragraph. It's subtle, I know. Anyways, I personally like this story, although it's a bit too much like Faulkner…oh well. I'd appreciate it mucho if you would review. But if you don't, then thank you for reading anyways.


End file.
